Ionizing radiation, and in particular neutrons, pose a hazard to crew, passengers, and equipment in the aerospace and other industries. For example, research indicates that for flights within the commercial height range, aircrew and frequent flying passengers may be subject to radiation dose levels significantly above that permitted for members of the public under statutory recommendations. Equipment and crews on spacecraft that for part or all of their flight profile enter into low earth orbit, or travel beyond low earth orbit, are subjected to even higher radiation risks than aircraft at commercial height ranges.
One hazard of neutron radiation is neutron activation, i.e., the ability of neutron radiation to induce radioactivity in most substances it encounters, including a person's body tissues. The risk posed by radiation has long been recognized as one of the major challenges to frequent and long duration spaceflight.
To help address the risks posed by neutron radiation, effective neutron radiation absorbers and detectors are needed. However, materials for neutron radiation detection have rarely been studied extensively.